megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NsDoodle99
Welcome Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the Strike Man page. Remember to sign Operation Overhaul if you plan to edit a lot more to the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Quick (Talk) 23:41, March 5, 2010 oi, voce Poderia mandar-me como mestres dos Imagens do MM8 em 8bit, obrigado - ~ ~ ~ ~ ta valeu, vo tentar desenhar eles como eu desenhei os outros la da minha pagina, cho que da para você ver minha casa --Maiumi 00:43, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank You What really made me pleased was that the guy was the same guy who demade the tracks from Mega Man & Bass. I listened to his 8-bit rendition of the boss theme once. it's awesome. I cared because the MM7 intro stage theme was one of my fave musics. It, along with the stage select theme of Mega Man 8 and the theme of the first Wily stage in Mega man 2 make me think of an imminent danger that only Mega Man can stop. The last thing I'll say in this message is that the MM&B boss theme is great because it makes me think of how unfair that some of the robots working for Dr. Wily were once good until the doctor reprogrammed them and that Mega Man has no choice but to destroy them. SonofSamhain Quality and Transparency Hey man, Something I gotta tell you. While transparent images are usually the norm for most Wikis, the MMKB also accepts images that are cleaner, larger, and overall higher quality. I've noticed that you've been practically "undoing" the edits from the Robot Master articles that involve the images from "The Compete Works", especially the transparent and the high-quality versions. This isn't the first time this has happened from you - you have done this back in May. Now what you've been doing isn't exactly wrong, NsDoodle99, it's just well... annoying, considering that I had those cleaner images up there for a reason. Really doesn't help either that you go ahead and undo the changes anyway. If you must make images or sprites on this site transparent, at the very least, please utilize the higher-quality ones - otherwise, just leave them alone. Thanks for your understanding. --Twilight Man 21:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Then why did you re-upload that older Bright Man image on its respective page instead? That wasn't my version, you know. :/ --Twilight Man 21:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe you don't realize this, but you never did re-upload the cleaner version as a .png. Otherwise, it would show up in the history. --Twilight Man 22:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Robot Masters I was looking through the unused images, and I came across versions of Mega Man and Bass bosses that had been replaced by other images by you. For example: was replaced by This may be a stupid question, but I was just curious why you changed them. -- 16:55, November 30, 2010 (UTC) That was me. I forgot to sign in. Rdh288 16:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC)